Nueva República
La Nueva República (NR), también conocida como simplemente como la República, la Alianza o la Rebelión, fue el gobierno democrático galáctico formado a partir de las cenizas del conflicto durante los últimos años de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, absorbiendo el liderazgo político y militar de la antigua Alianza para Restaurar la República después de la Batalla de Endor en el 4 DBY. La Nueva República siguió los pasos de la República Galáctica, comúnmente conocida en ese momento como la "Antigua República" durante la Era del Imperio, restaurando el Senado Galáctico y luchando contra las destrozadas fuerzas del Imperio Galáctico. A diferencia de su predecesora, la capital de la Nueva República no estaba en Coruscant, y después de un breve periodo en Chandrila, estableció su capital en una variedad de mundos miembros en forma rotativa, elegida mediante elección democrática. Una fracción del tamaño de la antigua República Galáctica y el Imperio, la Nueva República mantuvo términos amistosos con la mayoría de los sistemas galácticos debido a los procesos igualitarios que incorporó en su mensaje político. Brevemente, la Primera Orden se separaría finalmente del mayor cuerpo una vez que las relaciones tensas alcanzaron un punto de ruptura. Mientras que muchos aplaudieron la propuesta, otros se dieron cuenta de que sin la supervisión de la República, la Primera Orden regresaría a las draconianas formas de su predecesor. Con un hambre de paz a través de la galaxia, muchos senadores—algunos recibiendo grandes sumas de créditos de sus beneficiarios de la Primera Orden—rechazaron la noción de que la Primera Orden sería una amenaza para la República, creyendo que los informes de su fuerza fueron exagerados por la 'belicista' Leia Organa y su Resistencia. Tras las verdaderas intenciones definitivamente reveladas después de la destrucción de la capital de la República en el sistema Hosnian, la República estaba al borde de otra guerra galáctica. Historia Orígenes thumb|250px|left|La Alianza Rebelde formó la Nueva República después de la decisiva Batalla de Endor. Durante más de mil años, la galaxia había sido gobernada a través de una unión democrática llamada la República Galáctica. Centrada en el mundo capital de Coruscant, la República fue gobernada por el Senado Galáctico, que a su vez fue dirigida por un electo Canciller Supremo. Con la ayuda de la Orden Jedi, una pacífica orden religiosa de portadores de la Fuerza, que poseía poder aparentemente sobrenatural a través de la conexión de la Fuerza Cósmica y Fuerza Viva, la República disfrutó de un milenio de paz y prosperidad. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el gobierno de la República llegó a ser hinchada y corrupta. El Senado, lleno de políticos egoístas, fue incapaz de afrontar con eficacia las disputas que surgían entre los mundos miembros de la República. Con la creciente protesta de los Sistemas Exteriores sobre acuerdos comerciales unilaterales y siglos de explotación económica, aproximadamente diez años antes del estallido de las Guerras Clon, una disputa sobre el plasma de las exportaciones y la imposición de la Zona de Libre Comercio en la galaxia causó que la Federación de Comercio invadiera el planeta Naboo. Aunque los Jedi, con la ayuda de los habitantes de Naboo y los Gungans, fueron capaces de poner fin a la ocupación, el Senador de Naboo Sheev Palpatine, secretamente el Señor Oscuro de los Sith Darth Sidious—parte de la Orden Sith y, por tanto, el antiguo enemigo de la Orden Jedi—aprovechó el conflicto que había organizado secretamente que condujo a su elección exitosa como Canciller Supremo. Palpatine entonces manipuló el surgimiento de un Movimiento Secesionista durante la cual muchos mundos que habían quedado descontentos con la República se separaron para formar la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. El descubrimiento de los Jedi del Ejército Droide Separatista, así como un ejército clon, encargado para la República en secreto por Palpatine, era comenzar la Batalla de Geonosis—la primera gran guerra en mil años, las Guerras Clon. Durante tres años la galaxia cayó en el caos, y durante tres años Palpatine acumuló más poderes de emergencia a la Oficina del Canciller y realizó cambios en la Constitución Galáctica.. Cuando los Jedi descubrieron la identidad de Palpatine como el Lord Sith Darth Sidious, un fallido arresto llevó al joven Jedi conocido como El Elegido—Anakin Skywalker—interferir, sucumbiendo al lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Ingresando a la Orden Sith como aprendiz de Sidious y renacido con el nombre de Darth Vader, Palpatine emitió la Orden 66, utilizando el intento de los Jedi para arrestarlo para aparentar como si hubiese ocurrido una "Rebelión Jedi", obligando a los soldados clon ejecutar a sus Generales Jedi usando bio-chips preinstalados para forzar su cumplimiento. Palpatine entonces convocó al Senado en una sesión de emergencia del Congreso y anunció que se establecería un Nuevo Orden; la República se reorganizó en el Imperio Galáctico gobernado por un Senado Imperial y dirigido por su primer Emperador Galáctico.[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] Cuando se hizo evidente que el Emperador planeaba seguir sus tendencias despóticas, un pequeño grupo de combatientes de la resistencia se organizaron por las figuras de los Senadores Mon Mothma y Bail Organa, formando eventualmente la Alianza para Restaurar la República. Estos combatientes de la resistencia decidieron destituir al Emperador de las reglas de su Imperio a través de la galaxia y restablecer las reglas de la Antigua República. Justo antes de la Batalla de Yavin, unos diecinueve años —The tweet in question refers to the number of in-universe años between the canon films and television shows. [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]], in which the Battle of Yavin takes place, is set as Year 32. [[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]], in which the Battle of Endor is depicted, is set as Year 36. Using simple math, we can deduce that the Battle of Endor takes place four years after the Battle of Yavin. después del final de las Guerras Clon, Palpatine disolvió el Senado Imperial e introdujo el destructor de planetas, la Estrella de la Muerte. Sin embargo, la Alianza Rebelde lanzó un ataque que fue capaz de destruir la estación de combate, iniciando oficialmente la Guerra Civil Galáctica. A pesar de transcurrir cuatro años de reveses, la Alianza Rebelde lanzó la decisiva Batalla de Endor contra el Imperio. Al final de la batalla, la segunda Estrella de la Muerte fue destruida. El Emperador fue asesinado por Darth Vader, quien volvió a ser Anakin Skywalker, redimido desde el lado oscuro de la Fuerza por su hijo, el Caballero Jedi Luke Skywalker.[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] Al retirarse al sistema Annaj,"The Levers of Power" el Imperio había sufrido una gran derrota. Un nuevo gobierno Una nueva paz La Concordancia Galáctica Estancamiento político Una amenaza insidiosa Una paz destruida Organización Política Relaciones exteriores Defensa Sociedad y cultura Economía Astrografía Entre bastidores Apariciones *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * *''Blade Squadron: Jakku'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' *"The Perfect Weapon" * *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Part II'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' }} Apariciones no canónicas * Fuentes *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Manual de Supervivencia de Rey'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Categoría:Gobiernos Categoría:Nueva República